


Skunk Girl Just Wanted to Exercise

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [9]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Urination, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request
Series: Skunk musk erotica [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 3





	Skunk Girl Just Wanted to Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> cranked this out in just a couple hours, yippee!

"Who's that chick again?" Emma asked.  


"The new one to the gym? I think her name's Ana."

"Ana? And what's she trained in?"

"I don't know," Elaine replied. "Something from the far east. She's always wearing those silk robes when she trains."

"Wouldn't that get hot?"

"You'd think. But somehow I've never even seen her pant."

"Oh, she's a furred?" Emma asked.

"Mhm. Don't know what species though. But wanna know the most annoying part?"

The human girl shut her locker. "What?"

"She claims she could take on anyone in the gym."

"What?!" she scoffed. "Yeah, bullshit!"

"I know!" said Elaine, shutting her locker as well and facing her sparring partner. "Such an arrogant little fur—" The human cut herself off as a mare walked past their row of lockers toward her own.

"Why don't we go challenge her to a sparring match?" Emma suggested.

"You'd really do that?" asked Elaine.

"Why not? No way she's as strong as she claims to be, and we've been doing this for a few months already. This should be easy!"

"Fine, but you do all the talking. The last time I walked by her, she stunk a little."

Emma rolled her eyes and hiked her gym bag up until her shoulder. "Goddamn furreds…" she muttered, quiet so that the mare in the locker room wouldn't hear her. "Can't even wash themselves."

Elaine chuckled quietly and headed out into the weight training area with her friend.

  


———

  


The spotted skunk, in her light blue silk robe as usual, was standing before the long wall of mirrors so that she may watch her movements and catch herself when she had bad form. Her tail, long and beautiful, was mostly black like the rest of her, except it had a ring of white around its edges. She also had several bands of white fur all over her body, including her face.

She was snapped out of her slow, deliberate meditation when two human women approached. She'd seen them around the gym before. She didn't get the impression that they liked her.

"Hey," one of the girls said, "Ana, right?"

Ana nodded.

"Is it true that you'd say you're the best fighter here?" Emma asked.

The skunk quickly shook her head. "I'm not the best fighter. I'm just confident that, if I needed to, I could defeat anyone here in a physical confrontation, or at least bring them to their knees."

"Isn't that the same thing as being the best fighter?" Elaine asked accusatorily.

"Well, I suppose—"

"Cut the shit, furred," Emma interrupted. She was confident she could say such a thing in this relatively secluded corner of the gym. After all, should the creature report her to management for hate speech, it was her word against Emma and Elaine's.

The change in tone was not lost on Ana, whose fur grew a little bushier in that moment.

"If you're so good," Emma continued, "why don't you spar with us? I'll even be charitable and let you pick: would you rather fight Elaine or me?"

"I… don't…"

"Come on then!" Elaine interjected. "Pick one!"

"I don't use my full ability in the gym!" Ana finally said.

The two humans laughed. "You what?!" Emma jeered.

"I'm only allowed to use it in self-defense," she added, too uncomfortable to even say the word "spray" out loud.

"That's rich…" Emma giggled. "Fine, then let's do it out back. No one would know."

"People would know…"

"Just admit it!" said Elaine. "You know you couldn't actually take either of us on, so you're just making shit up!"

"Th-that's not true!"

"You know, Ell," Emma said loudly for the skunk to hear, "she does kinda stink."

Thar hurt Ana. She put so much effort into covering up her natural scent, and yet she still seemed to always carry it. She started to blush in embarrassment and tried to hide it by looking away.

"Aw, look!" Elaine mocked. "You hurt her feelings!"

"Just leave me alone!" Ana finally barked at them, raising her tail in the process of shouting. She felt humiliated by it, but she'd started to cry in frustration.

The two human girls, clearly unaware of what it meant for that tail to go up, just laughed in her face. Still, they decided it wouldn't be wise to stick around. Eventually the shouting would attract the attention of an employee who would come check out what was happening.

"Alright, fine," Emma said, "we'll leave you alone. But we still want our fight."

Ana seethed. "I just told you, I—"

"Don't worry, not here or right this second!" the human continued. "In the parking lot, an hour from now. We'll even fit into your moral compass or whatever and attack you first."

"That way, it'll still be like you're defending yourself!" Elaine added.

Ana knew she'd be in the parking lot in one hour. It was late evening now, but since skunks are nocturnal creatures, this was basically Ana's early morning. In an hour, the gym would be closing as it always did at nine, so she'd be forced to leave anyway.

As much as she didn't want to have a confrontation with these two girls, her only other choice was to leave sometime sooner. She didn't want to miss out on her workout, nor did she want to give them that satisfaction.

Before she could try to talk them out of the terrible decision they were making, Emma and Elaine were walking away, giggling among themselves.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Ana forced herself to resume her traditional workout.

  


———

  


Soom enough, one hour passed, and it was time for Ana to leave the gym. As she waved goodbye to the employees she usually saw working the last shift of the night, she noted that the two human girls weren't in the building. Perhaps, hopefully, they'd decided against picking a fight with the skunk and gone home early. She hoped that was the case.

Still in her silk combat dress, she made her way through the automatic doors of the gym and into the dark parking lot. Still no human girls in sight. That's good.

She walked around the building to the back, where she'd parked her car. On her way around the side of the building, she heard a shout. It was then she knew she wasn't going to have a conflict-free night.

"Hey stinky!!" a girl called before hopping out of the bed of what looked to be a pickup truck. It was hard to tell given the lighting. Even the front parking lot wasn't well lit, but the side and back lots were practically pitch-black.

Sight was not required to identify the person who had shouted out to her though. There was no question to whom the voice belonged. It was one of those girls who had harassed her earlier that evening, and they were still intent on getting their fight. Immediately, Ana backed a step away from the girls and raised her tail. She puffed the fur of her tail out in warning.

"Oh, look at that!" the other girl called before hopping out of the truck bed herself. "The furred is trying to make herself look bigger."

"It's a warning…" Ana called out. It was hard to judge distance in the darkness, but the one who had first jumped from the truck looked to be closer now.

"A warning for what?" the nearer lady scoffed. "That we'll see your 'true power' or something?"

"Yes." She stomped her foot and hissed at the two. "This is your last chance to back off!"

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Elaine, the one in the back, taunted. "Just fight Emma already. Shouldn't be a problem for someone like yourself, hm?"

"C'mon, I wanna see what all that training by yourself has been for!" She was now less than ten feet away from the skunk.

As one last warning, Ana leaned forward and into a handstand. Her legs were spread wide in the air, creating an opening in the bottom of her dress that established a direct line of fire from her perineum—she wasn't wearing any panties—and the girl steadily advancing closer to her.

"Oh, the furred can do a handstand!" Emma mocked Ana. "Next are you gonna beat me in a fight by doing a somersault?" She walked closer to the woman she was determined to fight.

The next things that Elaine, still standing by the truck, heard were a final hiss from Ana, followed by a shrill scream from her friend. She was confused. Emma was still a good few feet away from the furred, so, from her angle, it had looked like Ana had genuinely affected her from a distance. Perhaps there really was something mystical to her eastern combat style? Either way, she hurried toward Emma to help out her friend. That, however, was a massive mistake.

Emma had just been sprayed, practically at point-blank range, with the spotted skunk's rancid musk. The short stream of fluid ended on the human's face, droplets of it even getting into her eyes and blinding her for the time being. The stinging sensation in her eyes would have been unpleasant enough to drive her away on its own, but that still wasn't the worst part of what she'd just been doused with.

The smell. By God, the odor was indescribable. It was like an amalgamation of every stinking thing Emma had ever smelled combined, but still magnitudes even worse. The reeking miasma that now surrounded her head was utterly unbearable. The girl instantly dropped to her knees, desperately rubbing her eyes in a fruitless attempt to rid them of the awful stinging sensation.

By the time Elaine could realize the true gravity of what had happened to her friend Emma, it was too late. In her haste to help out her friend, she'd rushed too close to her, now not even ten feet away from the skunk, who was still diligently holding a handstand.

Ana immediately adjusted her positioning and fired off a shot in the direction of this other bully within just seconds of her first discharge. The squirt of odorous fluid dispersed from a pair of tight streams and into a still deadly accurate burst of droplets by the time it reached Elaine. Unlike Emma, not only did Elaine's face get splashed with the musk. It also got in her clothes and hair as well, no doubt guaranteeing that she would stink this way for days and days to come.

And stink she indeed did. That one squirt alone was enough to make her immediately regret any animosity she held toward furreds, or at least this one in particular. She doubled over and covered her mouth as the true awfulness of the putrid oil set in. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She puked right there on the pavement, the stink of her own vomit a marked improvement over what she'd just had sprayed all over her face and upper chest. But sure enough, the overwhelming scent of the skunk's dreadful musk returned and she felt herself growing nauseous all over again.

Her instincts were telling her to flee, but something inside Ana told her she just wasn't done just yet. After dropping off her hands and back onto her feet, she took one step in the direction of her car again, but a voice came which gave her pause.

"Fuck you, furred…" came the pathetic voice of the human girl still just feet in front of her. She was facing away now and trying to make her way back to the truck without her sense of sight, but she wasn't getting far.

Perhaps she ought to communicate this in a way that even humans could relate to, Ana thought. So she took a few hasty steps over to the hunched-over girl and sat herself down on her back, her butt resting on the human's shoulders and her thighs straddling Emma's skull.

"What the hell are you— Ew!!" the human girl cried as she felt the skunk's warm urine start to soak her neck, back, and hair. She wanted to fight back, but she was too weakened and defeated—not to mention sore from her prior workout—to do anything effective. She instead just kept up her verbal protesting.

Elaine, watching from a distance, kept her mouth shut. She had learned her lesson.

Her bladder now satisfactorily empty, Ana got up off of the human, turned around, headed to her car. She'd almost definitely have to dispose of, if not burn this dress when she got home, but she didn't care.

It had all been worth it. No doubt those two humans would abstain from harassing a skunk in the future. And, with any luck, they'd be a bit nicer to the furred kind in general.


End file.
